


Sheets of Rain

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip and Lukas get into an accident on the road.





	

“Goddamnit,” Lukas says, his heart pounding in his ears as the rain keeps pouring down. His head is spinning and for a minute he can’t find his breath. He rips his helmet off and looks at Philip, panic rising in his throat. “Goddamnit, no, no.”

Philip groans, bracing himself on his elbows once he’s pulled his helmet off. “Is the bike okay?”

Lukas is already crawling towards him, sinking into the mud as he goes. The rain is falling so hard and he can hardly hear himself think. The fucking car that cut them off is already gone, disappeared down the road, and there aren’t any other headlights coming their way. But Lukas isn’t looking—he knows the bike is okay, and there’s a shock of blood on Philip’s knee, his pants ripped from where they skidded across the road.

“Fuck,” Lukas breathes, finally reaching him. Philip groans again and leans towards him, sucking in a few harsh breaths. Lukas starts to reach for Philip’s knee but he pulls his hand back before he can make contact with the skin, reaching up to caress Philip’s cheek instead. “Baby, does it hurt?”

“It’s not that bad,” Philip says, but the way he says it has Lukas worried, and how he squeezes his eyes shut tight. “Are you hurt?” Philip asks.

“Asshole cut us off,” Lukas says, anger boiling in his throat. “Like we weren’t even fucking there.”

“He might not have seen us,” Philip says, leaning forward a little bit more and resting his forehead on Lukas’s shoulder.

“Don’t make excuses,” Lukas says, softly. “He didn’t even stop.”

“Lukas, are you hurt?” Philip insists, reaching up and touching Lukas’s chest, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

Lukas’s hip hurts where it hit the ground and his left wrist feels a little weird, but he doesn’t have a gash like Philip does. Seeing the blood on his skin is making Lukas feel sick. “I’m fine,” he says. “But we need to get you home.”

“I’m okay,” Philip says, but when he tries to bend his leg his breath hitches, and not in the good way that Lukas is used to. “Okay,” Philip says. “Maybe it hurts just a little.”

Lukas winds an arm around Philip’s waist and closes the distance between them, arching up a little to pull his phone out of his pocket. 

“Who are you calling?” Philip asks, tucking himself against Lukas’s chest.

“Gabe,” Lukas says, trying to lean forward and shield his phone from the rain as he dials the number.

“Not your dad?”

“Gabe can put my bike in the back and I can sit with you.” Philip has no response, only a little groan when he tries to move his leg again. Lukas thinks Gabe will get here faster, anyway.

Gabe picks up after the first ring. “Hello, Lukas?”

“Hey Gabe,” Lukas says. “We got into an accident.”

“What happened?” Gabe asks, his voice rising. “Are you two alright?”

“Philip’s hurt, I’ve got him here with me right now,” Lukas says, running his hand up and down Philip’s side. “This guy cut us off and we spun off the road. We need you to come get us.”

“Where are you?”

Lukas tells him and Gabe says he’s coming, hangs up without saying goodbye. It starts to rain harder and it’s cold as fuck, seeping through their clothes. But it washes the blood on Philip’s knee away, leaving behind the bit of ruined skin. Lukas’s anger blooms across his throat again when he sees it and he wishes he could have caught the license plate on that goddamn car. 

“This is sorta romantic, right?” Philip asks, laughing a little bit as he nuzzles into Lukas’s neck. “Sitting in the rain together. Maybe you should kiss me.”

“Maybe I should,” Lukas says, brushing some of Philip’s hair out of his eyes before he brings their mouths together. Philip is trembling and Lukas holds him close, kissing him long and sweet. He presses their lips together over and over, hoping to distract him from the pain, to distract himself from how goddamn angry he is.

“I can feel you thinking,” Philip says against his mouth, his breath hot. 

“I’m not thinking,” Lukas says, trying to focus on Philip’s hand at the back of his neck. “My mind is completely blank.”

“You’re thinking about finding that car,” Philip says.

“Nope.”

“It’s impossible.”

“I’m not thinking about it.”

Philip smiles wide and the brightness of it seems to cut through the sheets of rain and bring a little bit of sunshine back to them. “Okay, sure,” he says. He looks past Lukas to the bike, which is still laying on its side next to them. “Don’t worry, Lukas,” Philip says. “Your bike is gonna be just fine.”

“Shut up, you cute idiot,” Lukas says, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Gabe flies up about twenty minutes later, moving like he’s a goddamn ambulance. He stumbles out of the car towards them and looks half wild, taking in the situation.

“Let’s get Philip in the car first,” Gabe says, rushing around to Philip’s other side. 

“Thanks for coming,” Lukas says, trying to catch his eye. 

“Of course,” Gabe says. The two of them take Philip’s arms and lift him to his feet, eliciting a groan. “You okay, son?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Philip gasps. “No hospital please.”

“You sure?” Gabe asks, as they move towards the car. Lukas holds Philip tight around his waist and feels a little sick now that they’re moving. 

“Yes,” Philip hisses. “It’s nothing.”

“You don’t think you have a concussion?” Gabe asks.

“No, no,” Philip says. He looks at Lukas and Lukas shakes his head. Thank God they were wearing their helmets. “It’s okay.”

They load him into the back seat and once he’s sitting under the orange light in the car, Lukas can see there’s a bruise on his forehead. Philip looks at him, half exhausted, and Lukas squeezes his hand, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll be right back,” he whispers against Philip’s damp skin, and then he shuts the door behind him.

They put his bike into the truck and then Lukas joins Philip, scooting over next to him.

“Let’s get you two home,” Gabe says, closing his door and starting the engine.

“Did you tell Helen?” Philip asks, his voice still a little bit pinched. 

“Yeah,” Gabe says, once they’re pulling back out into the street. “I’m sure she’ll have the driver in custody by the end of the week.”

Lukas snorts and shares a smile with Philip. 

“Guess we can leave the revenge up to her,” Philip says, bumping their shoulders together.

“I’ll help her,” Lukas says, raising his eyebrows. 

“Lukas.”

Lukas wants to say _anyone who touches you wrong has to deal with me._ Lukas wants to say _seeing you bleed makes me feel like I’m dying_. Lukas wants to say _any time you’re hurt I want to tear the world apart to make it right again._ But he just nods and kisses Philip’s forehead, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Philip rests his hand on Lukas’s knee and despite past fantasies and some particularly good memories, he can’t wait until they’re not wet anymore. 

“I’m gonna call my dad when we get to your house,” Lukas says. “Tell him I’m staying over.”

“Good,” Philip says. “I was gonna ask you to anyway.”

“We’re gonna drink like, a gallon of hot chocolate,” Lukas says, and Philip snorts. 

“With enough marshmallows this time,” Philip says. 

“Never gonna let me forget that, huh?” Lukas says, a smile spreading across his face.

“Nope,” Philip says, kissing his neck. “Those mugs need to be overflowing with marshmallows. I don’t know who doesn’t know that.”

“You’re gonna have a whole extra cup full of marshmallows if that’s what you want,” Lukas says. 

“I just want you,” Philip says, scooting closer as he shivers.

“You’ve got that,” Lukas says, holding him tighter. _Forever._

“And to be warm again,” Philip says.

Lukas dips his head down, his lips brushing Philip’s ear. “Baby,” he whispers, “after we wrap up that knee of yours, I’m gonna warm you up alright.”

Philip bites down on his lower lip, trying to suppress his smile.


End file.
